Transformers Decption Point
Caleb Paul -This is an unofficial comic Two years in the Future from the Michael Bay Time Line, humans know the existents of Transformers. The United Nations Created a New International http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/NEST alliance. They were often referred to as (by civilians) “Robo-Cops”. Though the Fallen http://transformers.wikia.com/wiki/The_Fallen_(Movie) was defeated, and (Major) Decepticon activity has extremely lowered, there was still grief among the world about Transformers. The Widwicky and Banes family were out of the question, and the story mostly focuses on the Transformers. A new data base was created for the Transformers called “Teletran 1” to let Transformers investigate and learn about Earth Culture. It was a “trunk” like system that had “branches” off of it that were the same data, though limited depending on security clearance. On June 4th, a Decepticon Compromise occurred when the whole system was breached. Every Teletran 1 data base worldwide was shut down. I t was re opened 3 days later with some missing data. A disastrous infection was report as an “epidemic” among the Transformers. The infection was caused by Cybertonian cells being morphed with rust to create an infection the only happens to Transformers and, unlike rust, does not need exposer to oxygen to spread or occur. 11 were killed. Aided by both Cybertonian and human medics, Optimus Prime was contracted of Cybertonian Rust. He shortly died. In honor of him, the infection was named “''Optimus Contagium”''. --On July 11th, A Gold Statue of Optimus Prime was unveiled at Hoover Dam. --At the time, 1/8 of earth’s population is N.E.S.T. (Transformer) operatives. The UN was being piled with complaints about destruction of property by Transformers ever since the changing of Bureau Director (Optimus Prime to Ultra Magnus). These were international reports. The UN also looked over complaints from past problems involving Transformers. On September 24th (2012), The UN Established the Iron Codes, Prohibiting Transformers from becoming citizens and forcing them to repay for destroyed property in the form of service. Tensions started to rise as more and more incidents occurred, and more and more don’t follow the Iron (Act) laws. On October 12th, The UN Created the Bureau that shook the world. They were the “Transformer Removal Unit”, issued by the TRA Removal Act and the N.E.S.T. Removal Act. The Transformers were let 3 months to flee from earth. Civilians had the right to shoot them at their own risk. All left over after the 3 months would be put in Salvation Camps. Salvation Camps were issued across the world. They included the following options (Transformers were not allowed to choose their way of death): They were “cubed” by large hydraulic salvage compressors; they were dismantled alive; they were test on; and they were (only the most important) put in (Frozen) Chronic Stasis. Meanwhile, on the Nemesis Warship (ruined on Mars) lies Starscream in a tank of pure liquid Energon. When Starscream and Megatron were fleeing Earth after the “Death of the Fallen”, Megatron Destroyed parts of Starscream as they float adrift in space. He was found and aided by Shockwave, and still is. He plans to release the chronically frozen Autobots to form an anti-Megatron alliance. Meanwhile, Megatron has floated far from earth. Damaged severely, he stops. He then stumbles upon Unicron. Unicron deals with Megatron. Unicron will aid Megatron in exchange for 10 billion sparks. At that moment, all transformers in the universe were temporally “droned” and all the spark chambers were put into Permanent Visual Mode. Megatron was then transformed into Galvatron (as so in G1) and set to seek the sparks. His armor included a tracker to finding sparks. If a problem occurred by Galvatron, then he would be put under extreme pain until he promises Unicron that he will fix his mistake (s) (also as so in G1). Meanwhile, The Old Headmaster has stumbled upon the forgotten ruins of Cybertron, and he then created a factory for drones. He then discovered a large infected cave near his factory with the “Devil’s Blood” (Optimus Contagium). He then experimented with it and created artificial sparks for his drones. (Afterwards) Meanwhile, the plan was a success for Starscream and now since both Autobots and Decepticons were outlaws, the created rival (and friendly) gangs such as: *The Old Autobots Union (Leader: Iron Hide Goal :To Resume Autobots duties) *The Old N.E.S.T.(Partially) *Universal Autobots (Leader: Iron Hide Goal :To Resume Autobots duties) *The New Decepticon Republic (Leader : Galvatron Goal :To imprison 10 billion sparks) *Old Republic (Leader: Soundwave Goal: To imprison planets and rule the universe) *Transformers *Drones *New Republic (Leader: Galvatron Goal: To imprison 10 billion sparks *The Head Master Confederacy (Leader : Headmaster Goal :To control all drones) *Transformers *Drones *The Constructions (Leader : Devestater Goal :To rebuild Cybertron) *Transformers *Drones *The Cybertron Union (Leader : Cliffjumper Goal :To rebuild the Cybertron Military) *Cybertron Defense (Leader: Thundercracker Goal: To defend Cybertron) *Galactic Union (Wheel Jack Goal: To embasadate around the universe) *The Old N.E.S.T. (Leader : Bumblebee Goal :To secretly become “Robo-Cops”) *The Siege Republic (Leader : Starscream/ Shockwave Goal :To take Revenge on Earth and Galvatron) *The Watch Outs (Leader: Sideswipe Goal: To spy for enemy activity) *Destructicons (Leader: Brawl Goal: To destroy evidence of Transformers activities after missions) *Drones *Transformers Category:Fan Fiction